Remember me now?
by Bloody French Pasta
Summary: Canada invites the rest of the FACE family over for a nice dinner...


The G8 meeting went on uninterrupted as all the nations pretty much just yelled or fought not getting anything done until Germany yelled. "OKAY! Everyone shut up and sit down!" Everyone very slowly silenced. The meeting went on normal; everyone got a turn speaking, except a quiet young man with a small bear in his lap. He stayed perfectly silent the whole meeting since everyone skipped him. Every time he went to speak he was shot down by a larger nation or was ignored completely. Canada's rage kept just growing and growing. Over centuries it built up in his system. Something during this meeting, this one simple meeting, something in his mind seemed to just snap. A smile cracked over his face and his eye twitched. His glasses had a flash making them gleam quickly. He took out a paper and pencil and wrote three notes. He handed them to his brother, America, and his two fathers, France and Britain. They all said the same thing "Dear family, I would really appreciate it if you could make it over to my house for dinner tonight since we haven't had any quality family time in years. I would really appreciate it. Love, Canada." By the time the meeting ended Canada had disappeared and everyone left. France, Britain, and America all stayed after to talk about going to Canada's home together. "Yes…we haven't seen the young chap in quite awhile now…I think we can go visit for dinner don't you?"

"Oui I would love to see mon Canada again after so long"  
"Well come on slow pokes I'm freaking hungry and I want to see if he makes burgers as awesome as mine!" America shot out the meeting room leaving the two other nations in the dust. Britain sighed and left with France following since they decided to carpool with each other to Canada's. They all made it to Canada's safely. All of them went together to knock on the door. Canada flung the door open with a wide smile "come in, come in, dinner is almost ready. Please make yourselves feel welcome…" America barged in and immediately went straight to sitting at the table. Britain smiled and nodded to Canada as he passed him. France lightly hugged Canada putting a kiss on both his cheeks and also went to sit at the table. Canada smiled softly as he shut the door behind them and slowly locked the chain, two dead bolts, and normal lock. He went to the kitchen keeping his cute innocent smile as he pulled out the meat from the oven. America was rambling about being a hero while Britain rolled his eyes ignoring. France smiled as Canada walked in "it smells wonderful Canada…what is it?" Canada simply smiled "oh it's a surprise…" France raised a brow and nodded. After everyone got their plates they all started eating and talking. America stopped eating after a few bites and simply stared at the food "um hey bro…can I have some ketchup…this meat sort of tastes different…" Canada's glasses flashed "sure…I will be right back…" Canada left humming an odd song as he did. France and Britain looked to America "what do you mean it's odd? Its no different then my cooking…"

"I agree with America…it tastes strange…I don't believe I have ever had this type of meat…what do you think it is?' France said while looking at his food. Canada came back giggling. America looked up "Hey bro! Did you get the ketchup…oh yea by the way what kind of meat is…" Canada tipped the bottle over America's food and a crimson red liquid spilt out onto the food. It smelt like iron and copper as it drizzled over the meat and plate. Everyone froze going wide eyed. "B-bloody h-hell…is that…"

"OH MY GOD CANADA THAT'S BLOOD!" America let out a scream and shot up. Canada laughed "yes well the coppery taste always gives a nice flavor…as for the meat…its Canadian…" Everyone shrieked and ran towards the door. When they found that the doors were locked America started smashing into it as Britain and France worked to get it unlocked. Canada slowly advanced "what's the matter…" he grabbed the hockey stick off the wall "did something scare you all?" the door unlocked and they all ran to their cars quickly hopping in and revving the motors. Canada smiled as his glasses and teeth gleamed. As the cars shot off he smiled. Suddenly America's car exploded and went up into the air. France and Britain started screaming and tried to get out only realizing they had been locked in. They hugged onto each other crying and saying their final goodbye as the last thing they saw was Canada's wicked evil smile as their car exploded. Canada stood on his porch with an insane smile "Do you remember me now…" he laughed out and went back inside to finish his meal of Canadian and polar bear meat.


End file.
